


A Summer with You

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore Owner Magnus Bane, Flufftober, M/M, Small Towns, Strangers to Lovers, Student!Alec, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The summer rains had set into the town, Magnus had his hood over his eyes, shielding himself, and his glasses. On his way to the book shop where he knew Alec would be waiting for him--Just for the summer or forever?





	A Summer with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> I did it! I've been trying so hard to get this written and it took a lot but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

The summer rains had set into the town, Magnus had hid hood over his eyes, shielding himself, and his glasses. On his way to the book shop where he knew Alec would be waiting for him, hopefully inside the cafe across the street. Magnus was running late, he had overslept from the night before when he had been out partying with Cat and Raphael. Rounding the corner he saw Alec, long maroon coat and all, waiting under the shelter of the doorway. They shared a smile and Magnus went to pull out the key from his pocket, and almost dropped the box of autumn decorations, which Alec grabbed while Magnus fiddled with the door lock. Once inside, it was calm, no rain or wind or any of that, Magnus turned and gave Alec a quick kiss, slipping his coat off his shoulders, and Alec did the same, hanging both up by the door. 

“Good morning” Alec finally said,

“Morning” Magnus replied, as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose, Alec chuckled slightly, Magnus wrapped his arms around the man’s neck “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you just, here” Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ fringe, pushing the wet strands out of his face, before dropping his hands back down to Magnus’ waist. They shared another smile, Alec flashing the smile that was so endearing to Magnus the first time he met the man. 

\--

**June**

A normal day, Magnus had been way too early in waking up this morning, so he enjoyed a cup of coffee on the front porch of his house. Waving his best friend and neighbour, Catarina off as she made her way into work and to the passing old Mrs Westwick from down the street. At nine, he was out of the door himself, deciding to walk to the store today, carrying his box of decorations for summer. Stopping by Clary’s house to pick up the last of the kindergarten drawings, to hang in the store. Clary handed them to him and he saw all the books and there was even one of him, done by Clary’s daughter and his goddaughter Ella. In the store he hung his coat on the peg and started to work at pulling down all the old spring displays and putting the summer ones in their place. 

Two hours in, he’d finally finished, the store was already open so the sound of the bell ringing above the door didn’t surprise him. Turning to see who it was while he folded the step ladder away, he was greeted with beautiful green eyes and a wide smile. 

“Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?” He asked the man 

“Morning, uh I think I’ll just have a look around, thank you” Magnus nodded and smiled with his lips pushed together, disappearing into the backroom. Composing himself slightly because this man was probably the most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen, before going back out to the front. Magnus didn’t know how long the man had been inside the store but he finally came to the counter

“Find everything you need today?”

“Yes thank you, Magnus” Clearly glancing for Magnus’ name tag, that was pinned to his shirt.

“Glad to hear it, that’ll be $7” The man handed over the money, and left the store and in that moment Magnus realised he’d never got the man’s name.

It wouldn’t be long before Magnus saw the man again because he came in the store for the following three days. Again, Magnus never did get his name, he asked all his friends if they had seen him. Raphael provided that the man had been into the bar for a drink on Thursday night and met with a woman, who must have been his sister. But other than that they had been no help in Magnus trying to learn the man’s name. He had one option, to ask Mrs Westwick, the local gossip. She knew everyone’s business, who was new in town, who was just passing through, hell even who died before it was in the local paper. Walking down to her house, a brown paper bag, with two cookies inside, hoping to win her over with the treats. She opened the door after two knocks which wasn’t unlike her, Magnus entered the house, he felt so weird doing this but he just had to know the man’s name and he couldn’t wait all weekend to ask the man himself. 

“What is this about boy?” Mrs Westwick asked between two bites of her cookie

“I have a question about the new man in town”

“The tall, dark and handsome one?” Magnus just nodded, glad that she knew everyone’s business at this point “He’s definitely handsome, far too young for me, but what do you want to know?”

“His name”

“His name? He’s been in your book place every day this week, have you not asked him yourself?” Magnus shook his head, knowing it would make him the gossip at the local bingo group but he didn’t care “Ah well, his name is Gideon”

“Gideon?”

“Yes, is that all?” Magnus didn’t reply to that question and stayed with her for another few hours, while she spilled the beans on everything, from Yvonne that cheats at bingo to the family who just moved in. Magnus learnt that afternoon that Mrs Westwick knew literally everything that happened in the town. He thanked her, slipping a kiss to her cheek before returning back to his house and settling into the latest episode of Rupaul. 

Sunday afternoon, Magnus was walking back from the corner shop, Maia was working and he had offered to see her to cheer her up from being stuck inside, while it was hot and sunny outside. Just turning the corner and he saw Gideon, the man had a long sleeve on- odd for this weather but Magnus would look passed that- and a pair of blue jeans. Gideon was bent in his middle looking at the flowers that lined the windows, Ragnor being the only place other than the shop open on Sundays. He said it was perfect for church goers, who wanted to lay flowers on family members graves.

“Gideon!” Magnus called out, the man didn’t turn and Magnus was confused, maybe he just didn’t hear “Gideon!” Magnus tried again once he was closer, Gideon turned then and looked up to see Magnus, brows furrowed in confusion “Hey Gideon”

“Can you stop calling me that?” Magnus now even confused, just shot a look around him to see if there was anyone else in the street, Gideon could be talking to “Why are you calling me that?”

“It’s your name?”

“My name’s Alec, Gideon is my middle name” Magnus lips forming an ‘o’ shape, in realisation “Who’s been saying my name’s Gideon?” Alec asked

“People” 

“I’m not mad, I’ve been waiting for you to ask my name”

“You have?”

“I thought you weren’t interested, and that's why you never asked” Magnus shook his head, what an idiot, both of them idiots.

“I’m very much interested” Said with a smirk, that sparked a conversation about where they had gotten the name all wrong and Magnus discovering it was because Alec’s grandfather had been called Gideon and everyone just assumed. Magnus invited Alec over for tea and they were now sat on the front porch of Magnus’ house. Mrs Westwick sending Magnus a knowing look as she walked passed the house on her way to the town hall for bingo. 

“What was that look about?” Alec asked as soon as she was out of earshot

“What look?”

“Her look and now you’re smiling into your cup” Pointing to Magnus’ lips and where they were on the edge of the cup, and turned up slightly, “Oh my god you asked her for my name didn’t you?” Magnus shook his head, but the smile on his lips giving him away “You…”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You’re insufferable” Looking off over to the field opposite Magnus’ house, watching the cows and sheep chewing away at the grass. Giving Magnus the perfect opportunity to look over at Alec and take him all in, how he wore his button down shirt, the top three buttons completely undone, exposing that tiny bit of chest hair. The way he had his feet resting on the railing, as he sipped the tea from his mug, the way he licked his lips after. Oh crap.

Magnus didn’t see Alec until Wednesday, when he walked into the book store, holding a pile of books. Magnus recognised as the books he had been buying over the last week. 

“I don’t know what your return policy is but I need to return these” Setting the books down on the counter, Magnus looking between them and Alec

“What why?”

“I just need to”

“Okay” Magnus nodded and started the return process on the cash register. Giving Alec the money back for all of his purchases, and then pushed the books towards Alec too.

“No Magnus, I couldn’t”

“It’s not a question, I want you to have them”

“I can’t”

“Yes you can, a gift from me” Gesturing for Alec to take the books, he knew the man loved reading, he just didn’t understand why he was returning them

“How can I repay you?”

“Uh come to the bar with me and my friends, on Friday?”

So that’s exactly what they did, Magnus offered to pick Alec up on the walk over to the place, and they were sitting in the usual booth at the bar. Magnus introduced Alec to Cat, Raph, Clary and Ragnor, even Simon when he joined and introduced himself as Raphael’s boyfriend. That had been weird for Magnus, but he saw as the night drew to a close that Simon brought out a side of Raph that he had never seen. Before everyone went home Catarina dragged them all into a round of karaoke, terrible idea, none of them could sing a tune, but Magnus found i incredibly hilarious and after a few drinks was more than up for the challenge.

A terrible rendition of Rule the World a whole pitcher of sex on the beach later, Magnus was stumbling home Alec holding onto his arm to keep him upright. Alec helped him into his house and then into bed, Alec was about to leave, after tucking Magnus under the sheets. Turning off the lights in the bedroom, there was only a ‘stay’ barely whispered loud enough for Alec to hear, but he stayed anyway.

Settling into his book in the back of the store, Magnus didn’t expect any customers this late into the afternoon, when the bell rang out he was surprised to say the least. But instantly smiled when he realised it was Alec,

“Hello good sir” Magnus putting on his best customer server voice “What can I do for you at this fine hour”

“Do you own a car?”

“Why yes, I do”

“Okay great, could I borrow it to drive to this on the weekend?” Magnus looked down at the flyer that was being pushed across the counter at him, to see it was ‘ _ An evening on the green’.  _ Not far from town, Magnus had seen posters for the event a few weeks ago, and thought about going himself

“Or I could drive you” He offered, not to invite himself along but he wanted to spend more time with Alec

“You don’t have to do that”

“I know I don’t have to but I want to”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yeah okay” And with that Alec was gone and walking passed the store window on his way back home. Leaving Magnus stood at the counter with the flyer and Alec’s phone number written on the back

An evening on the green, consisted of various groups of people, sitting in the wild open field, with a stage and people going up onto the stage to read out their writing, and every year there's a special guest. But this year they hadn’t disclosed who the guest was so everyone was left in anticipation waiting for whoever it could be. Pulling the handbrake on, Magnus unclicked his seatbelt and slid out of the car, rounding it to find the blanket he had thrown in the truck. Entering, Alec right by his side, he flattened the blanket onto the grass and offered to go grab some food for the pair of them. Returning with a boat full of fires, they sat and waited for the first person to get on stage. She was a young girl who was reading a poem she had found just after she came out to her mum, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the field and she read, with passion like she was reading it for the first time. 

The evening drew to a close and Magnus felt almost deflated, he had watched Alec grin listening to many people reading their books or poems. The pure look of joy as the special guest came onto the stage and read a passage from their upcoming book. Now that was over and Magnus would have to wait until Monday to see Alec again. So he took his chance. Grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him behind one of the tree lines.

“Woah Magnus what are you doing?”

“Just shut up” Magnus leaned forward and captured Alec’s lips with his own, it was like something broke inside him. The feeling that everything was right in the world, as his hands roamed up the length of Alec’s spine and ran through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. This was it, he was kissing Alec and Alec. Well he was kissing him back. Pulling away, breathe heavy. Alec pulled him back in. Hands on hips and backs and in hair. It was perfect. Alec was perfect.

**Present Day**

The day had drawn to a close, the rains had stopped midmorning and the sun was shining as if the rain had never happened. Under the shade of the big oak tree in Magnus’ backyard, the pair were leant up against the truck. Magnus tucked under Alec’s arm playing with his fingers as Magnus listened to Alec read aloud one of the books Magnus had let him keep. The summer was ending, Alec had school to get back to, but Magnus was sure this wasn’t the end of them. There were more Magnus and Alec adventures for the universe to give them. 

**Author's Note:**

> @cobaltbane on Twitter


End file.
